Paralles
by Somehowshifted
Summary: What happens when Rapunzel and Eugene's lives begin to take the same path as the King and Queen's. What this couple must go through to survive some hard, yet amazing times. Rated T just to be safe!
1. All In the Family

_Hey guys and gals. This is my first Fan fiction based on Tangled, so please don't be too harsh. I hope it is to your liking! Love in the form of reviews are wonderful :3_

_

* * *

_

It was the day of their wedding. If Rapunzel was anymore excited she might have burst. She had woken up with a start. Her maids prepared a warm bath for her. She had soaked until the water was cold and her fingers were pruned. The maids helped her out and allowed her to dry herself off. She slipped on her sheath and the women began to put on her large wedding gown.

The gown sat on her shoulders the sleeves poofed out and then slowly became skin tight on her arms again. The sleeves had stripes reminiscent of her favorite purple dress. The stripes were cream and baby pink. The bodice was the same cream color. The skirt of the gown flared out and touched the ground with a delicate touch of lace.

Her hair had just begun to dry when there was a light knock on the door. She hurried to it. When she opened it her mother stood looking so proud.

"My dear," she smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mother," Rapunzel smiled giving her mother a big hug. The Queen quietly dismissed the chamber maids. They left giving silent nods and congratulations to their loving princess.

"Would you mind if I did your hair?" the Queen asked looking happily at her daughter.

"I would be honored," Rapunzel replied, slowly moving and sitting in front of her vanity. The queen grabbed a brush and slowly dragged the bristles through Rapunzel's short brown tresses. She carefully twisted the sides of the young girl's hair and brought them back pinning them carefully down and placing some little white flowers in each delicate twist. The Queen then silently placed the princess's crown atop of her head.

"Perfect," her mother whispered choking back tears. Rapunzel got up and hugged her mother with so much love that it almost hurt. "I have something for you." The Queen reached behind her neck and unlatched the pink diamond and pearl necklace around her neck.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Mother!" The Queen put her hand up gently silencing her daughter.

"This necklace has been in our family since before this castle was even built. My mother was given this from her mother and so on and so forth. And my mother gave it to me when I married your father. And now it's time that you are given the family heirloom."

"Oh mama!" Rapunzel gasped hugging her mother even tighter than before. She was a part of a family. A real family.

They pulled away and the queen put the necklace on Rapunzel. As soon as it hit Rapunzel's skin she stood taller and more confident. Soon a young maid came in with Pascal. He, too, donned an adorable bow tie.

"It's time your highnesses," she smiled handing Pascal to Rapunzel. The Queen and the young bride shared a loving smile as the Queen placed Rapunzel's veil over her head.

…oOoOoOoOo…

Eugene had never been this excited. Not this excited when he left the orphanage; not this excited when he was about to steal the princess's crown; not even this excited when he and Rapunzel shared their first kiss.

But today he was excited because he was taking the next step with his only love. They were getting married. Today they would be bound together by vows and tonight they would be bound together by love. He was her first and ironically, based off of his past alias, she would be his first too.

The maids had woke him up early to bathe him and get his dressed. He thought it would be pure torture, but surprisingly enough, he found it very fun. Maybe it was just the day.

His outfit consisted of a cream colored button up shirt. A vest covered this in the same color with fine detailed pleats. A sash was slung over his shoulder held in place with a beautiful sun emblem. His slacks matched the consistent cream color covered by long brown boots that just reached a little below his knees.

He felt very good and he looked amazing too. No doubt Rapunzel looked just as nice; if not even more amazing!

Eugene noticed that he had been given a spot on his belt to hold a sword. He sighed. He was amazing with swordsmanship, but the swords were never his personally. Even he was little he always wanted a sword of his own. That might have been because of his idol Flynnegan Rider. Lately the only weapon he donned was a frying pan. This thought made him giggle. Who knew that a slap on the back of the head with a frying pan would become a sign of endearment? He was now pacing his room waiting for a maid or someone to fetch him and tell him it was time.

There was a heavy knock on the door. Thinking it was his caller he gladly opened the door with a huge smile on his face. That smile faded when he realized the King was standing outside his door.

"Your majesty," Eugene said bowing low to the man in front of him.

"Oh for God's sake, Fitzherbert, my name is William. I'm going to be your father-in-law call me by my real name," The King laughed walking into Eugene's room without being invited. Not that Eugene cared; he was the King after all.

"Yes your mag- William," Eugene quickly corrected.

"So today is the day," William smile.

"Yes, sir," Eugene smiled, "And I can't wait to wed your daughter."

"Ah, young love. Young love that never fades," the King smiled, "I should know." Eugene could tell William had been referring to his obviously successful marriage with the Queen.

"I want you to know that I, in no way, intend to hurt your daughter," Eugene confirmed.

"I know my dear boy. I see it when you look at her," the King nodded, "And that would be why I am here. You may or may not know this, but I am not of royal blood." That statement peaked Eugene's interest. He had never known this fact. "Amelie" –the Queen- "met me one day while I was working out at the palace stables. The first time we laid eyes on each other, me and Amelie, princess at the time, fell in love. Surprisingly enough, her parents approved and we were married within the year. Now I am king. And eventually you will be too. That is part of the reason I came here. I want you to know that one; I give you and Rapunzel my greatest blessing. Two, I know that when that fateful day comes when I must step down as King; I will trust you to take my spot. You have much to learn, but you are already an amazing young man, Eugene."

The King stopped and looked up at Eugene. The young man was frozen. Never had anyone complimented him before; never had he ever thought that anybody would ever compliment him. Especially not the King, and not about that.

"Th-thank you," Eugene stammered.

"I also have one last thing," William walked back to a long box by the door that Eugene had just noticed. "When I was married to my beloved wife, her father passed down a family heirloom to me."

"Yes… and?" Eugene asked.

"I plan to give that heirloom to you." The King motioned for Eugene to come next to him. William slowly unlatched the box as the young lad came forward. "Eugene Fitzherbert," The Kings voice boomed, "I hereby bestow upon you this heirloom from one love struck commoner to another. Of course I wasn't a thief," the king added jokingly. Eugene slightly ducked his head slightly ashamed of his past.

William pulled out a long shiny sword. Eugene's eyes became wide. The King handed the sacred object over to his successor. Eugene noted the pure gold handle, encrusted with bright blood red rubies; the symbol of symbol of Corona gracing the handle just before a slim slice of silver jutted out. Sharp, light, the best sword anybody could ever ask for. No wonder it was a sacred heirloom.

"Thank you, sir!" Eugene almost jumped up and hugged the King. He quickly stopped that feeling. He bowed to William and happily slid his sword into his bolster.

There was a quiet knock on the door. A maid slowly walked in, "It's time."


	2. I Do!

_Hey guys. Thank you so much for those of you who have added my story to your favorites and alerts, and thank you to Princess Shahrazad and An Unknown Foreign Beauty for giving me the kind reviews. This chapter is extremely short and slightly sappy and choppy. But stick with me because after this chapter the story gets better, but I've wanted to write a wedding scene for a while! Thank you!

* * *

_

The queen watched her loving husband walk their daughter down the aisle. Mr. Fitzherbert was waiting for her with a big goofy grin pasted on his face. It was remarkable how similar her daughter's wedding was to her own 20 some years before. The beautiful young princess marrying the unusual commoner. Of course her commoner hadn't been a thief.

Amelie had been more than ecstatic when Rapunzel had asked her to help pick out her wedding dress. It had been a few years since Rapunzel's return so the queen wasn't sure how Rapunzel would react to wedding planning with her new mother. But Rapunzel, after many days and crying fits, had finally accepted the queen as her mother not Gothel. So it was no issue when it came to her new mother helping out with the wedding.

Rapunzel was now being handed off to Eugene with the king sitting back with his wife. Eugene lifted Rapunzel's veil off of her face winking at her. Amelie could see the love gushing between Rapunzel's bright green eyes and Eugene's light amber ones. It was so romantic.

The priest began the ceremony. He welcomed everybody and, as tradition, everybody stood and bowed to the king and queen. Amelie personally found this very unnecessary, seens how she and her husband weren't the guests of honor at this event, but tradition is tradition. After the bows and introduction the priest asked Eugene and Rapunzel to begin their vows.

Now normally when two royals married they used the vows of their ancestors. The queen and king both found that tradition weird and apparently so did the young couple in front of them. These two were becoming more like the king and queen at each turn.

"Rapunzel," Eugene began his voice thick with emotion, "before I met you... I was nothing. I thought that there was nothing missing in my life. That is until I met this girl in a tower. And she showed me that there was more to life than just money. Life could be filled with cupcakes and paint and laughs and adventure and most of all love. I love you Rapunzel. You were are and forever will be my new dream." Eugene finished and you could see his struggle not to kiss Rapunzel. You could also hear half of the women in the room sniffling at the sweetness if his speech.

Rapunzel was among those women. Eugene slid his thumbs over her cheeks trying to wipe away her tears gently. She slowly began her own speech. "Eugene, I regret some things in my life but the one thing I will never regret is hitting you with my frying pan," this comment received some interesting glares. "Asking you to be my guide... It changed my life. You showed me the world outside my tower. You sacrificed your life and freedom for me. For that I will be forever grateful. I can't say I love you enough and I can't show you enough either. I love you Eugene Fitzherbert and I always will."

Now almost everybody in the courtyard was an emotional wreck. This was the most romantic and special ceremony ever. Rapunzel and Eugene were the only ones who truly knew why this moment was so amazing.

"Do you, Eugene Fitzherbert take princess Rapunzel as your wife," the priest asked.  
"I do," Eugene answered hardly containing his excitement.  
"Do you, princess Rapunzel, take Eugene Fitzherbert to be your husband?"  
"I do!" Rapunzel answered just as excited.  
"Well by the power invested in me by the church of corona I now pronounce you man and wife." the priest paused. Rapunzel and Eugene's eyes were bugging out of their heads. "Alright, alright. You may now kiss the bride."

Eugene sighed and wrapped his hand behind Rapunzel's head. He went to dip her, but before he could she took His vest in her tiny fist and pulled him down in her own form of a dip. Their lips touched and you could see the electric shock shared between them.

The king hugged his wife tears glassing over his own eyes. She was emotional too. Her daughter had never looked happier. And neither had the young man who was wrapped into the young princesses arms.

Rapunzel's giggle was heard over the entire cheering crowd when Eugene scooped the young bride up. He was carrying her to the ballroom. All of the fabric wrapped around the happy couple was hilarious. And adorable at the same time.

The queen knew that this marriage was going to be a successful one if not better than her own. The young couples smile confirmed that much.


	3. Please To Please You

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been a busy bee with school and stuff. Also if you didn't know I run a _Tangled _tumblr .com so check it out! Also just a heads up this chapter has some suggestive themes in it. But this story is only rated T so it's not very sexy. It's just necessary for the story. Reviews are love!_

The reception erupted in the ball room. Couples were dancing in choreographed circles. Drinks were being passed out. Hors d'oeuvres were served by the servants; and even the bride herself after she felt bad that the servants couldn't dance.

Rapunzel and Eugene were dancing together when the king and queen cut in.

"Mrs. Fitzherbert, may I have the honor," William asked his daughter smiling. She accepted with a graceful bow. Eugene then asked the queen for her hand and was greeted by almost the same bow.

The dancing went on well into the night. Soon Rapunzel's feet were numb and most of the guests had bid the bridal couple goodnight. When the queen announced that she had some last minute things to attend to the newlyweds decided it would be a good time to leave.

They exited the ball room hands tangled together. Goofy grins were from ear to ear. Steeling glances at each other blushing and turning away giggling.

"So princess... Where shall we spend our first night together?" Eugene asked stopping where the hall cut off. One direction to his room; one direction to hers.

"Well my room is bigger... But your bed is comfier," Rapunzel contemplated. Her nose scrunching as she thought hard about it.

Before she could say anything, Eugene had scooped her up in his arms heading for his room. She giggled all the way there. If anybody had seen them they would've thought they were kids who just discovered candy.

They reached the grooms room. Rapunzel used her hand to open the door and Eugene kicked it open and closed with his foot. He laid Rapunzel on their bed and sat next to her smiling like a fool.

"So _prince_ Fitzherbert... What shall tonight consist of?" Rapunzel asked a slight blush rising on her skin.

"Well, I was thinking… we could talk… or just sleep… or I would be happy to tell you a story," Eugene answered. He knew what everyone was expecting them to do tonight, but he didn't exactly know if Rapunzel did. Or if she was even ready. There was a long awkward silence before Rapunzel's soft voice sliced through the silence.

"Eugene…can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yes, anything," Eugene replied taking her hands in his.

"I know what we are supposed to do tonight. Confirm are marriage blahdy blah… me and mother discussed it. But the thing is… I don't know if I'm ready." She said quietly. It looked as though she was trying to sink within herself.

"Punz," Eugene smiled pulling her hands closer to him, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. And don't think that if we don't do it that I'll be mad. Because just you being ok and happy… It makes me happy!"

Rapunzel stared to giggle self consciously. She looked down and smiled. When she looked back up at Eugene, he was reminded of that day not to long ago when they were sitting by a fire. Her hair was now short and brunette, but she was gorgeous, if not more beautiful than that first time they met. Her eyes were brighter, less afraid. Her hair was dotted with little flowers. Her crown, on top of her head, exactly where it belonged. Gosh he was so in love with her!

"Can I at least… can I at least kiss you. Because I want to so bad right now," Eugene whispered, hating that he sounded so childish. When he was around this girl she made him so weak-kneed, so child like. He had a love hate relationship with that.

"Oh, Eugene!" Rapunzel sighed. She just about launched herself onto her husband. Their lips met and didn't part for what seemed like lifetimes. Rapunzel had to break away, she was breathing heavy. Eugene had somehow gotten his vest unbuttoned, with the help of Rapunzel. Rapunzel's crown was askew on her head and the top part of her corset had slightly been undone.

"Um…" Eugene laughed breathlessly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"I'm not," Rapunzel blurted. She placed herself on Eugene's lap and captured his lips again. Soon they were a tangled mess of material and sheets.

"Punz… we don't-don't have to do this," Eugene breathed resting over her.

"I know… but I want you!" Rapunzel smiled wrapping her arms around Eugene's neck. After some time, and some comforting words, they were connected through both body and mind. After a few hours Rapunzel lay on Eugene's bare chest, running her finger over his palm.

"I love you," Eugene sighed burying his head in the top of her hair. She still smelled like fresh flowers.

"I love you too. So much," Rapunzel replied unconsciously moving into his touch.


	4. Memories

_Hey lovely readers! Sorry this one took a little longer than expected. I wrote, re-wrote, and edited this one like 6 or 7 times. I don't really know if it sucks, but if it does, stick with me. It WILL get better. Also thank you __An Unknown Foreign Beauty__, __couchyogurt__, and __KHCrazy__ for your reviews. Also thank you for all the readers out there who are silent. Review or don't, just love the story! Also whoever can guess what band's songs I name all of the chapters from, you might just get a special surprise! _

* * *

Two weeks after the wedding, Rapunzel woke up to the sweet feeling of Eugene's breath on the back of her neck. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillow and into Eugene's chest. The last two weeks had been amazing. No sneaking around into each other's rooms. They could publicly hold hands, share chaste kisses, and stare at each other, without looking goofy. And they could do whatever they wanted at night; read a few books, talk with each other, or roll around in the sheets – happy time as Eugene called it.

She was so lost in thought she didn't noticed Eugene wake up. "Up early, Sleeping Beauty?" He asked beginning to twist her hair around his finger. She giggled twisting around to face him.

"Well, for myself, no; but for you, yes," she giggled pulling herself closer to him. For these last two weeks she couldn't get enough physical touch. Gothel had always told her that men were out to hurt young girls. She explained anatomy to her quite well, but her sex Ed was more like. "Guys will stick themselves in you, hurt you, you will bleed out, and die!" But Rapunzel was much happier to know that that was not the case. Eugene did everything he could to comfort her, make her feel special. It was like a dream.

"Well excuse me Ms. Up-and-at-em!" Eugene joked rubbing his nose against the side of her cheek. This earned a giggle from Rapunzel. "Shall we get ready for lunch then?" Eugene added as his beard grazed her ear.

"Eugene! You annoying tease," Rapunzel barely could breathe out. There was a light knock on the door and Rapunzel and Eugene hurriedly broke away from each other. Rapunzel carefully wrapped the sheets around herself. "C-come in!"

A small maid came in. Her eyes immediately bugged open when she realized she had caught both the Princess and her prince Consort in very compromising positions. "I am SO sorry to disturb you Princess, but your mother has asked for both you and Rapunzel to the physician today. It's the yearly check- up time, and you both are due for a check-up!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly. Eugene just kind of stared at Rapunzel. Obviously, the new princess had never had a physical before. Of course, Eugene's physicals had been the orphanages elderly doctor who seemed to be 5 minutes from the grave. Most of the time the old guy told Eugene he was going to die in a few days. Eugene knew that wasn't true sees how he was still alive and kickin' at 27!

The couple got ready. Hands clasped in each others, they made their way to the dining hall. They ate a quick breakfast, and headed off into the hospital wing. Rapunzel was to go in one room and wait and Eugene was to go in another. They gave each other a quick kiss, and headed off to their separate rooms.

…oOoOoOoOo…

Rapunzel waited in a nice cozy room. There were two chairs, and a table in the middle. She lightly hummed to herself while waiting for the doctor. She wondered what Eugene was doing. Probably just as bored or complaining to somebody about how unnecessary this all was. Either way she missed his touch.

The doctor came in after what Rapunzel guessed was a good fifteen minutes. He was a nice looking older gentleman. She guessed about her father's age, maybe a little younger. He had deep crinkles in his face, probably from scrunching his face during procedures. He also came in with a huge smile one. Rapunzel felt the nerves, which she didn't realize she had, slip away.

"Good afternoon, Princess!" He smiled, "Today I will just be checking a few odds and ends. Getting your vital signs, and checking for a few other things. Don't be nervous I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Don't worry doc! I'm all good." Rapunzel answered with her own bright smile. For the Next two hours that smile didn't fade.

…oOoOoOoOo…

She had always known what pregnancy was… well she hadn't actually learned about what it truly was until she came to Corona those two years ago. Gothel had always told her that a stork came to your window and dropped off a baby to you. She now learned that a man and a woman had sex and then a baby grew inside of the woman. She got that… but she didn't exactly expect for it to happen to her. At least not yet anyway.

About an hour into her check-up the doctor asked her about her cycle. And then asked about how sexually active she was. Rapunzel shyly told the doctor everything. He then wanted to check her out. He told her that she wasn't pregnant, but that if she and Eugene weren't careful, they could expect to have a new family member appear soon. She couldn't imagine the reaction Eugene would have to that conversation.

"Rapunzel!" She heard her name called from behind her. She turned to see Eugene running up behind her. "So how was your appointment?"

"Fine!" She said with a little too much excitement. She could feel the blush illuminate her skin.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Dr. Pugh and I just had an interesting discussion."

"Oh, about what?" Eugene asked grabbing Rapunzel's hand as they started to walk away from the medical quarters.

"Oh you know, just the normal stuff. The plague, influenza…pregnancy," she mumbled that last word. She was a horrible liar, especially to Eugene. But if he couldn't _hear_ her, then it wouldn't be lying. Except Eugene was an ex-thief, so he also had amazing hearing.

"Pregnancy?" he asked, stopping suddenly.

"Yes? And what's wrong with that? It's a natural occurrence between a man and wife."

"Yeah but we've only been together for a few years."

"So? We don't have to have a child right now!" Rapunzel retorted, "I'm not currently carrying your child."

"Well that's amazing, Rapunzel. Because I don't even know if I want kids!" Eugene stabbed back, running a hand through his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean? You do realize we need to produce an heir to the throne right?" Rapunzel yelled, tears pinching at the back of her eyes.

"There are dukes and lords. Have your pick of their children!" Eugene realized he and Rapunzel were now standing face to face.

"Oh great. So now my husband doesn't even want to have a family with me!" She stated pushing her hands into his chest and beginning to walk away.

"We don't need a family to be happy Rapunzel!"

"But I want one, Eugene! Even after all the torment of Gothel, I want to be a mother! I want to be the best mother. Take after the mother I love now," this is when a thought crossed through her head, "This is because you were an orphan. You don't want to have the same thing to happen your children."

They had stopped. Eugene was now looking down; his hands were shoved into his pockets. Rapunzel had hit the nail right on the head.

"What… what if we die? Or can't take care of them. Or I'm a horrible father. I can't have another kid go through what I did. Alone and hungry. Upset with the world. I-I just can't do it," Eugene sighed. He had his own eyes glassed over now.

Rapunzel noted that he looked like a small child. She walked up to him and placed her hand softly on his cheek. Eugene looked up at her, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled it as close as he possibly could.

"Eugene, everything is going to be alright. You aren't going to be a bad father," Rapunzel said just above a whisper.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." She smiled. Eugene sighed and looked down at the floor for a brief second. Before he knew it he had pulled Rapunzel into his chest. He was latching on to her like he never wanted to let go. That if he would, the wind might pick her up and blow her away. He had no idea why he was suddenly so emotional. If he was still "Flynn Rider" he would be kicking himself right now.

"I love you," Rapunzel whispered.

"I love you so much," Eugene replied.


	5. Bittersweet

_Hi readers. I am so sorry this one took so long. I really don't have a good alibi on that one. But I hope you will enjoy this one. I'm sorry if it just seems random, but I wanted to expand on Eugene's background. So I did. My next chapter is going to get right into the heat of the story. And I hope to have an update for every other day. Review or be silent, just enjoy! :3_

* * *

After Rapunzel's emotional confrontation with Eugene she had another lesson. This one was on taxes, but luckily her mother taught her. And Rapunzel had no intention on learning today.

"Momma can I ask you something?"

"Anything dear," the queen answered with a smile.

"Did daddy ever not want kids?"

The queen chuckled to herself. "I'm guessing you and Mr. Fitzherbert have been discussing this issue?"

"Well I brought it up after my physical and at first he got all crabby. But then he broke down into tears. He said he didn't want the same for his kids as his parents left for him." Rapunzel answered doodling a cat on her parchment.

"Well, has Eugene ever explained to you exactly what it was like not having a family?" The queen asked doodling a similar cat in her book.

"Not really. I mean he has hinted at it, but I never really wanted to push. As he says 'I don't do back story,'" Rapunzel mimicked his low voice. The queen giggled and scooted her chair closer to Rapunzel.

"You might want to discuss that. Your father and I had a similar discussion before we started our family. As you may or may not know, your father's mother died when he was born. He went through a similar feeling to Eugene, Except that his was different from Eugene's. He wanted to make sure that I was the one who wanted to commit. He also didn't want to lose me," Rapunzel looked up at this remark,"Ironic I know."  
Rapunzel smiled. She knew how the story went. Her mother got sick. The kingdom looked far and wide for a miracle. A magic flower healed the queen and Rapunzel was born. She closed her eyes and imagined her long blonde hair. Then her mind slowly wandered over her adventure and then to Eugene. She sighed happily.

"Thank you! It makes me feel better that I'm not the only one."

"Rapunzel, everyone has relationship issues; mostly when it comes to starting a family. And you're going to continue to have them. If your relationship was perfect then I would definitely be worried."

Rapunzel giggled. She really appreciated any advice her mother gave her.  
"Thank you!"

"Just talk to him. Don't rehearse it. He will open up for you." Rapunzel smiled and hugged her mother tight. She popped up grabbing her stack of parchment and skipped to the door. It happened so fast the queen didn't have enough time to stop the young princess.

"We weren't... Done yet..." the queen smiled to herself. "Well I could use some alone time"

…oOoOoOo…

Rapunzel asked a few guards and maids if they had seen Eugene. Finally one pointed her towards the stables. She thanked the young maid and skipped to the stables.  
As she neared she heard a familiar voice and a horse. They seemed to be bickering back and forth. She quietly entered the stables and saw just what she expected.  
Max and Eugene were nose to nose staring straight into each other's eyes. What they were fighting I about was what she wanted to know.

"Max, I am not father material." Eugene murmured. Max neighed as if to say "yes you are"

"how do you know?"

"Rapunzel" max seemed to reply.

"Yes she will make an amazing mother. But just because she is doesn't mean I am. Yes I know how to care for someone. And love them, but kids are so different."  
Rapunzel waited to hear max's response, but when nothing came but silence she sensed the two were staring at each other again.

"Thanks max." Eugene sighed. Rapunzel wanted to walk in. But she didn't want Eugene to know she heard the conversation. So she quietly tip toed out. When she was out she yelled Eugene's name so that he thought she was looking for him.

"In here princess," he yelled back to her. She giggled walking in. She saw him standing by max. A brush in his hand, sweeping it across max's body. He had shed his vest. His white shirt was slightly unbuttoned and he had his sleeves pulled up just below his elbows. There was also a light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. She suddenly felt a heat rush through her body and a tingly feeling rush across her skin.

"How can I serve you Miss Rapunzel," Eugene asked not looking up at her.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't muster up any words. "Rapunzel? You okay?" Eugene finally looked up and noticed his wife staring off into space. He immediately thought the worst. "Is everything alright? What's wrong? Are y-" he was cut off. She pulled his face down to hers and devoured his lips. He wasn't expecting it but eventually melted into her. They pulled away after a few minutes, gasping for air. They looked at each other and giggled. He brushed her unruly hair behind her ears.

"I love you," Rapunzel smiled nuzzling into Eugene's chest.

"I love you too."

Max whinnied behind them basically saying "I love you too!" Max's presence brought them back to reality.

"I actually came out here to ask if you would like to have a picnic with me for dinner tonight." Rapunzel asked moving over to Max and give him a hug.

"I would love to! Just let me run and get a bath. I cleaned up all the stables and the horses so now I smell like one. No offense max," Eugene said.

Max shrugged accepting the comment.

"Perfect! Meet me at the front gates in two hours!" Rapunzel said as she walked out of the stables.

"Man that girl is one of a kind," Eugene sighed to himself.

…oOoOoOo…

Eugene finished his bath and got dressed. He decided on a loose beige peasant shirt that tied loosely in the front. He slid on a brown vest and black trousers. And his signature riding boots. He felt comfy but also good looking.

He happily jogged out of his and Rapunzel's room. He felt on top of the world for no apparent reason. He passed several maids and guards on his way to the front gates. They all hesitantly waved back giving the man weird stares.

He reached the gates and saw Rapunzel waiting patiently for him. She was beautiful. She pulled her short hair up a little and had a few clips shimmering in the slowly setting sun. Her dress fit her like a second skin; it was peach with subtle gold trims. He was stopped in his tracks. She looked as if she was her own ray of sunshine. Out of nowhere he ran up behind her. He picked her up and spun his sunburst around in a circle.

"Eugene," she giggle yelled. When he sat her down she spun around and stole his lips in a quick but passionate kiss. "Let's go eat." Rapunzel whispered against his lips. That was when he noticed the wicker basket sitting on the ground next to them.

"Yes, let's!" Eugene smiled taking her hand in one of his and the picnic basket in the other.

They found a spot just outside the castle lines. But far enough from the village to have privacy. They laid out a soft blanket and their basket under a giant tree. The chef had prepared: meat pies, kept warm in a special cloth; chopped vegetables and fruit; chocolate cookies; and he threw in a bottle of Coronas finest wine.

Rapunzel and Eugene scarfed down the meat pies first, both not realizing how hungry they actually were. They giggled and moved onto the fruit next.

"We are now to cleanse our palette," Rapunzel mimicked the head chef's funny accent. With the fruit Rapunzel and Eugene fed each other. A little while later every inch of food was gone. Eugene leaned up against the trunk of the tree. He pulled Rapunzel into his chest and sighed with content. The sun had just set.

"Eugene, can I ask you something personal?" Rapunzel asked quietly to the man holding on to her.

"Yeah?"

"wh-," she stopped. How could she phrase the question? They just had an amazing dinner and now she wanted to ruin it, "never mind"

"Ah come on Punz," Eugene encouraged, "I'm your husband. Go ahead and ask!"

"Why were you an orphan, what was it like?" Rapunzel mumbled out knowing Eugene would hear her.

He sat silent for a minute. He was waiting for this day to come. They had been together for four years and he had been able to brush the question off. However now that they were discussing starting a family, he knew he couldn't anymore.

"How would you like me to tell you that? Boring retelling or as a story?" Eugene asked

"story!" Rapunzel cheered, "But let's head inside first. I'm really chilly."

Eugene nodded. They picked up their picnic and headed back into the castle. Along the way they passed Rapunzel's mother. They both nodded at each other knowingly.  
The young couple dropped off their picnic basket and headed up to their room. When they shut their door Rapunzel changed into her night gown and Eugene just took off his vest. They lay down on their bed and got comfy. Finally Rapunzel spoke the first word after returning to the castle.

"So about that story?"

"Ah, right. So... There was a young couple who lived in a little cottage on the outskirts of corona. A handsome man named Leopauld and a bright woman named Amelia. They had five wonderful children. Mae, Rylee, Dylan, Frederick, and Eugene. Me obviously. I was about four when our little family was turned upside down. Around that time some neighboring kingdoms were in the thresh of war. They got horribly close to our little home. One day my two oldest sisters went to get water from the well and never came back. At the time I was so young that I didn't understand it. My mother cried for many days. my father and mother wouldn't allow us out of the house for anything. One day later on Fredrick, who was 8 at the time went outside and Dylan went with him. They too didn't come home. Now I was the only child. I couldn't understand why my siblings would want to leave such loving and caring parents. They were making my mother cry and I didn't like that. I would sit on my mother's lap and rub her hand. Most times I was saying consoling things like "they'll be back," or,"don't worry they still love you." I just thought they had left nobody ever explained that they were dead. She would just cry and hug me harder. Finally my father decided we were leaving. He had gotten in touch with family and we were soon packed up. One night I fell asleep in the back of the carriage. And when I woke up I was in the orphanage. I immediately got up and ran around trying to find my family. The poor orphanage attendants rushed after me. "Where is my famly?" I demanded over and over again. They just kept telling me that they left. For 12 years after that I believed that they had just up and left me, just like my sisters and brothers had done. Well on my 16 birthday Mrs. Walsh, head of the orphanage, called me into her office. She explained to me that they had finally found my parents bodies and some possessions. I thought she was kidding me. Nobody explained what really happened to your family did they, Walsh asked me. "Yeah they all left. First my siblings left my parents then my parents left me" she just looked at me and told me that nobody had left me they had all been killed. So for 16 years of my life I had been angry and hungry in the orphanage, thinking it was my families fault. Then for the rest of my years I blamed the asshole country who killed and tore my family apart. So basically my days at the orphanage were miserable. I felt hungry and alone. Now I wasn't mad at my family, but I was still mad. The only complete happiness I had had was the Flynn rider books. Then I was suddenly him, and Eugene was gone forever. Or at least I thought he would be. And now I'm here. The rest is history."

Eugene looked down at Rapunzel. He expected to see her asleep from his boring life story. He was surprised to see her eyes glassed over and her expression so deep and down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Why?"

"For letting me in."

Eugene just nodded. He was emotional himself. He could feel the tears straining to flow. He tried to take deep breaths but the feeling stayed. Rapunzel was looking up at his strained expression.

"It's okay to cry Eugene."

"No it's weak" he croaked hating that he had even done a little weeping earlier in the day.

"No it isn't. Crying is when somebody who is strong never let's anything out and finally can't take it. Let it out Eugene. I'm here for you." He looked down at his beautiful wife. She made him a better person since the start. He knew she was right. He needed to let go. She sat up and stroked his cheek finally the tears began to flow.

"I... I never said... G-goodbye. To any of them," Eugene muttered.

"I know, they understand," Rapunzel soothed.

"I was s-so angry wi-with them. Now I regret that every day. I never got to s-see my sisters g-get...married o-or my brothers grow in... Into amazing farmers or husbands," he sobbed between gasps for air. All the while Rapunzel rubbed his back and held his hand. "And all I have to remember... Them by is a sketchy 5 year old memory and this necklace my father wore." Eugene tugged out a loose chain from his pocket. Hanging on the bottom was small charm in the shape of an F.

As he looked down the tears started flowing faster. Suddenly he pulled Rapunzel into a tight embrace. He hadn't been this emotional in... Well ever. Rapunzel did crazy things to his mind.

"Eugene, it's ok. None of this was your fault"

"I know, but I just wish somehow I could tell them I love them. Say goodbye. Say I'm sorry."

"They know it Eugene. Trust me they do."

Eugene's tears had stopped slowly after a while; and Rapunzel gracefully laid him down. His eyes were trying hard to stay open.

"Sleep Eugene. It's been a long day," Rapunzel said softly. She brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face. He moved into her touch.

"You'll be an amazing mother Punz," he mumbled as she blew out their bedside candle.

"And you an extraordinary father. No matter what anyone says," Rapunzel sighed snuggling into his chest. Soon they both were sleeping peacefully.


	6. I May Never Sleep Tonight

_It had been a very emotional night so it was understandable that the young couple fell into a deep sleep. However, half way through the night Rapunzel was awake.  
She tossed and turned under Eugene's light grasp. She huffed as no position helped her sleep. She was comfortable, yes, but she just wouldn't sleep. She finally huffed loudly, giving up.  
"Punz... You okay?" Eugene mumbled sleepily.  
"I just can't Sleep," she groaned huffing again. Eugene yawned and snuggled closer to her. He kissed the back of her neck.  
"I know a way to fix that," he whispered into her ear. She giggled and moved closer to him. She turned around and Stole his lips in a kiss._

...oOoOoOo...

Rapunzel woke up from her very amusing and sensual dream. It had been about three weeks since that eventful day, and night for that matter. She woke up this morning feeling refreshed and happy.  
Eugene had awoken and gotten changed. She woke up to small note.

_Went out to talk with the stable hands. Meet you at breakfast love you Eugene_

She kissed the note and sighed deeply. She noticed Pascal snoring happily on Eugene's pillow. Rapunzel smiled and got up to get ready for the day. When she was ready Pascal perched himself upon her shoulder and they headed to breakfast.

"Ah... The lovely princess Rapunzel. Gorgeous as the sun, but with a slight temper," a familiar voice boomed from behind her, "Also unbeknown to looking at her she is a very sensual creature."

"Eugene," she mused rounding on him.

"what?" he shrugged innocently.

"Ah the infamous Eugene Fitzherbert. Scarce creatures these wild animals are. Now unlike the Rapunzel's these creatures have super human good looks and Have big egos," Rapunzel mimicked.

"Well played"

"I know a thing or two," she giggled taking his hand. They smiled at each other and began walking towards the dining room. They walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning mother," Rapunzel smiled, "father!"

"Good morning dear," they both said in unison. The cook came out and smiled he sat a plate in front of each attendant.

"Bon appetite!" the cook sang as they all took a look at the food in front of them.

Rapunzel looked down at the plate. The plate looked delicious. Bacon, eggs, and a Belgium waffle. But unfortunately the smell was horrible. As Rapunzel breathed in the stench her stomach flipped. Suddenly she felt her gag reflexes triggering. Eugene noticed Rapunzel face draining of all color. He looked at her but she didn't notice him looking.

"Um... I need to be... Excused," she stuttered while trying to hold down whatever wanted to come up. She suddenly ran out of the room. Leaving a very confused king and husband, but a somewhat knowing mother.

"Eugene, I would go check on her," the queen smiled. Without a word Eugene was up from the table and running after Rapunzel. He didn't know where she went off too. Suddenly he heard a coughing sound coming from one of the bathrooms. He lightly knocked on the door. "Punz?"

"go away," she yelled weekly immediately throwing up.

"Please let me in," he begged.

"No, I'm a mess," she cried. Eugene ignored her and walked in. She was sprawled across the floor, her dressed tangled around her, and she was puking into a bucket. He quickly kneeled next to her and pulled her hair away from her sweaty skin. She chucked into the bucket again and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Shhh," Eugene soothed rubbing her back, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just suddenly don't feel right."

"I am sentencing you to bed rest," Eugene said, "I think you might be stressed."

"Yeah," she agreed. When she felt a little better, Eugene helped her up and wrapped his arm around her to help stabilize her. They silently headed to their room. Eugene pulled back the sheets and picked Rapunzel up. She giggled weakly as he set her down. He helped her shed her corset and dress allowing her just to lie in her chemise.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem, love," he smiled tucking her in. He kissed her forehead lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear. He watched Rapunzel's eyes close and her breathing become even.  
He turned to leave but realized Rapunzel had clasped onto his hand, and wouldn't let go. He shrugged and pulled a chair next to the bed, not let go by Rapunzel once.  
He sat down and lightly ran his fingertips over her forehead. This earned a sleepy smile and small sigh. He heard something squeak from his shoulder and noticed Pascal perched on his shoulder. He stayed holding her hand and quietly humming till he fell asleep in the crook of her side.

...oOoOoOo...

Rapunzel was running. She didn't know why or where she was going. She heard a stream and a waterfall. Then it appeared her tower. She felt that she needed to get up there. Someone was hurt. She started climbing with ease. She reached the window and hopped in. Suddenly she saw him. Eugene was sprawled on the floor. He was lying in a large pool of blood. She quickly ran to him and notices that not only had he been stabbed once but repeatedly. "Rapunz...zel?" he strained. Then he was gone.  
"See Rapunzel cut your hair and bad things happen!" a familiar voice said almost in her own cruel song. Gothel stood at the top of the stairs. She was holding a crown in her hand. It wasn't Rapunzel's though.  
"Where's my mother?" she asked fiercely.  
"Well I'm right here!" Gothel crooned.  
"No! My REAL mother!"  
"Oh. Well she contracted an unfortunate disease... That I inflicted. And now your father is dead of a broken heart!"  
"Wh-what," Rapunzel stammered realizing she stood up.  
"Oh yes. And now I plan to kill you too!" Gothel sneered," you see I never really loved you. I just loved your hair. And there is still a bit of magic in you. So here ya go." before Rapunzel could react Gothel threw a knife in her direction. It hit her square in the chest. She fell to her knees crying.

Rapunzel sat up screaming. Eugene and Pascal's heads popped up from where they had dozed off. She was curled into a tight ball sobbing into her knees.  
Eugene was out of his chair so fast Pascal almost got whip lash. Rapunzel was quickly scooped up into her husband's lap.  
"Shhh," he comforted, "it's ok. It was just a dream." Rapunzel nodded into his chest but kept crying. The sight of Eugene struggling for life again. The news of her parents. Gothel. Just the name made her shiver.  
"Sh-she was in my tower... And had stabbed you... Multiple times. Then... Then she told me th-that she had killed my par-parents. Then she threw her dagger at me and hit me right in the chest." Rapunzel recited, "You had that same look in your eye. That you had saved me and would die again and again for Me." she sighed. The tears had stopped and she had settled into Eugene's lap.  
Eugene was speechless. This was Rapunzel's third nightmare in two days. The night before Eugene was the only victim. And the night before that Rapunzel fell down a hole.  
"I'm gonna go get the physician. I think you need to be check-"  
"no. I'll be fine by tomorrow. Just need some more rest," Rapunzel said snuggling into Eugene.  
"Ok," he sighed noticing her slowly falling asleep again.

Rapunzel was wrong. The next morning the food made her nauseous again. But not wanting to worry Eugene she just gummed at her food, swallowing down the gross flavor.  
After breakfast Eugene excused himself, he had business to attend to with the king. He kissed Rapunzel and left her alone with her mother.  
"You should get checked out," her mother said drinking some tea and looking up at Rapunzel knowingly.  
"I already have," Rapunzel muttered.  
The queen looked up quickly. She gave her daughter a go on look.  
"I have been having weird sleeping patterns, nightmares, and nausea. So I went to the physician. And… well…"Rapunzel just couldn't say it.

"How far along are you?" Amelie asked smiling brightly.

"About two-to-three weeks," Rapunzel answered slowly confused by her mother's expression.

"Oh hunny I am so happy for you!" The queen squealed moving across the room to give her daughter a tight hug, "Does Eugene know?"

"NO!" Rapunzel just about yelled. "I mean, no. I…I really don't know how to tell him."


	7. Blink Back to Let Me Know

_Hey guys. So this is a short but sweet chapter. I want to put some cute pregnant couple bits into this story before I get into the nitty gritty of the story. So I was hoping that you guys might have some ideas. I've never been pregnant or been around any pregnant people for a long enough time to know cute little stories. So message me or review with some ideas! Reviews are love! _

_EDIT: So It was brought to my attention that somehow chp 1 was put in instead of chapter seven. Computer or human error, but anyways sorry. Thank you alltangledup95 for pointing this out. I feel like a dope!_

* * *

Rapunzel found herself pacing again. She had sent a not to Eugene, asking him to meet her in the gardens when he could. She felt calm there, so she thought that would be the best place to tell him her news. Now she realized that it didn't matter. Wherever she brought them she was going to be nervous. She saw him walking through the garden gates. Taking a deep breath she walked towards him. He waved as he noticed her coming closer.

"Beautiful day," Eugene said kissing her cheek and taking her hand in his.

"Yes," she squeaked a they began to walk.

"Are you sure youre okay?" Eugene asked seriousness washing over his normally calm face.

"Yes, completely!"

"Ok," he said hesitantly. They started walking at a little brisker pace. Eugene could see that Rapunzel wanted to tell him something. He just couldn't pin point what that exactly was. He kept looking down at her and noticed her worried expression. "You can talk to me, ya know."

"Yeah," she sighed. She was suddenly becoming very exhausted. Another side effect of pregnancy, she thought to herself.

Eugene could feel her pace slow. Her face also was slowly draining of color as it had the morning before. Something was wrong and he really needed to figure it out soon. He rubbed his thumb against her hand, trying to comfort her without anywords leaving his mouth. If he could talk about the most sensitive parts of his life, and he was a hard-ass. Why couldn't Rapunzel just tell him, she was almost always an open book. Except for right now.

Rapunzel noticed that the garden was beginning to spin. Eugene stopped walking, noticing her expression, and placed a hand on her forehead. She looked up at him and marveled at the two eugenes standing in front of her. She giggled weakly and then everything was sucked into a black hole.

As Rapunzel fell, Eugene quickly grabbed her back and tried to hold her up. When he noticed she was nothing but dead weight, he slowly helped bring himself and his wife down to the ground. He had no idea what was going on. Her eyes were partially open but she was completely un-responsive. The light movement of her chest assured him that at least she was still breathing. He stayed calm and lifted her up. He needed to get her in bed and the physician.

He made his way inside of the castle. As he headed up the stiars to the west wing he motioned for a maid. He explained that Rapunzel was sick and she needed a physician as soon as possible. The maid quickly ran in the other direction.

Eugene managed to get the princess to their room quite quickly. He laid her down, and for the second time that week helped her out of her large casual gown. She lay there: cold as ice, but clammy to the touch; her face very pale; but luckily her breathing remained normal. He took her hand and remained calm and collected. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

_She has been getting nightmares, _he thought to himself, _but what does that have to do with anything. She has been extrememly pale lately, and claiming of nausea. Trouble sleeping, too tired to stay awake. _Before he could get himself into a frenzy trying to figure out what was wrong, the doctor came in, in a rush.

He seemed to calm down when he saw that the resting girl really was ok. It was just the simple side effects of her new found pregnancy. He then realized the overprotective stare of the Prince Consort, the scared yet determined look in his eyes. Obviously somebody hasn't exactly gotten around to telling a certain someone they were expecting.

"Is she going to be ok!" Eugene blurted concerned for the life of his wife.

"More than okay, dear boy. When she wakes up she will be able to explain to you what is happening," and with that the doctor left a very confused Eugene to get lost in his thoughts. He got so wrapped up in his mind he didn't even notice the young girl in front of him stir.

"mmm… Eugene," she yawned. He was quickly out of his daze at the sound of his name.

"I'm here."

"Thank you," she smiled sleepily.

"For what?"

"For caring so much," she smiled taking his hand in hers.

"I called the doctor in… he said you had to explain something to me," Eugene stated rubbing rapunzels cheek softly. As he asked the question the color once again drained from her face. She looked down, as if almost trying to climb inside of herself.

"He's right… I uh… I have some news Eugene," she gulped still not looking at him. She took a long pause and Eugene was getting a little impatient, but he couldn't rush the obviously sick girl in front of him.

"Go on," he smiled trying to calm her down.

"Just…don't freak out," she sighed.

_Great _he thought _the last time she told me not to freak out she managed to heal my hand with her magical glowing hair. _He nodded letting her know silently that he wouldn't freak out.

"I'm… pre…pregnant," she mumbled.

The world seemed to stop for a minute. Eugene couldn't breathe. He was going to be a father. A father of a little baby. Of a little person. A little person that he would have to ultimately be responsible for.

"Eugene, it's going to be ok," Rapunzel whispered bringing him back to reality. Eugene looked down at his petite wife. She was looking up at him with terrified but confident eyes. That was when he realized something. With this woman, anything was possible. He could have 20 kids and as long as Rapunzel was with him, everything would be okay.

"Yes, yes it is," he smiled leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss.


	8. Gleam

_Late update. Grr. No excuse except sheer laziness and the fact that I'm a little apprehensive on this chapter. And this one is way short. I really wanted to update with something. But oh well. I don't want to beg, and I don't really care, but I would love to get some feedback. Just to know where I can improve. Or maybe even some suggestions. Thank you everyone!_

* * *

It had been about a month since the young princess had told her husband that they were expecting a new addition to the family. Her morning sickness was slowly waning. She could successfully eat an entire breakfast without being grossed out or sick. She was also starting to notice that her appetite was getting much stronger. She couldn't just have one egg, she had to have five. She was even eating more than Eugene could.

Eugene had been talking to the king and queen about how he should prepare. He hadn't been old enough to see anyone go through pregnancy. His mother died before he could see the process. And his sisters weren't old enough when they were alive either. The king and queen gave Eugene advice to the best of their ability. Luckily but unfortunately, the queen wasn't ill until the month of Rapunzel's birth. So they had enough advice for the first eight months of what Rapunzel's pregnancy would most likely be.

One night Eugene and Rapunzel were lying in bed. Eugene was reading through some papers the king had given him while Rapunzel was reading a book, as she did most nights. She yawned and sat her book down. Eugene looked over at her; she had moved her hands and her attention over to her gradually growing stomach. She began humming an oh-so familiar tune.

"I've heard that song so many times… I hate to ask this, but what exactly are the words?" Eugene asked peeking Rapunzel's interest.

"Well I wouldn't blame you for not remembering. The first time you heard it, we were just about to possibly drown, and I found out that 'Flynn' the hard ass was actually Eugene the softy! The second time you heard it you were freaked out."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!" she retorted, "Anyway, the final time you heard it," she paused, taking a deep breath. "You weren't exactly… how do I say it?"

"Alive?" Eugene answered.

"Yeah," she sighed snuggling close to him. They just stayed in silence for a moment, reveling in the moment. He was alive. They were happy. And they were expecting. "So how about those lyrics," she interrupted the silence.

"Ok I'm game," Eugene smiled getting up and sitting across from Rapunzel.

"So I'm guessing you know the tune? You just need the lyrics?"Eugene nodded and began humming the melody. "Ok good. So repeat after me. _Flower gleam and glow._"

"_Flower gleam and glow,_" Eugene repeated in a smooth pitch.

"Good!" Rapunzel smiled getting on to her knees. They continued through the first verse and smoothly into the second.

"_Bring back what once was mine,_" Rapunzel finished and Eugene quickly mimicked. They were now both on their knees facing each other. For some reason this song gave them a crazy connection. Eugene couldn't look away from Rapunzel, it almost hurt when he tried. They felt invisible sparks flying between them. Soon she giggled shyly. "Damn, I wish you had had this idea sooner. I never want this connection to end." Eugene could just nod. They slowly headed for each other and closed the gap between themselves. The kiss was light, but passionate. Ever emotion and spark wrapped into a tiny package. They soon snuggled in together, each blowing out their bed side candles.

"Thank you for teaching me that," Eugene smiled kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Don't mention it," Rapunzel smiled.

Eugene didn't know how thankful for her he would eventually be.


	9. The Beginning

Eugene woke up snug against his very pregnant wife. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck thinking of how adorable she was. Even with her large belly she was beautiful to him.  
He looked up at the clock hanging across from their bed. 7:00 am. Yup Rapunzel was definitely pregnant. Because by now, under normal circumstances, she would be up and doing something. Now she was just too exhausted.

Eugene smiled and kissed her cheek. She mumbled something inaudible and sighed deeper into sleep. He got out of bed and decided to get dressed. He could let his sleeping beauty rest for today. He could do her responsibilities and his own easily.

As he opened to door he turned around one last time. She had now curled into as tight of a ball as she could muster. Especially with her big tummy. He turned around and walked out of their room, smiling from ear to ear. Her first task of the day was to check in with the royal physician. Easy enough, he thought walking down to the hospital wing. He checked in with Dr. Pugh. Telling the doctor about everything Rapunzel had been doing.

"She can eat a lot right now! The morning sickness also has slightly melted away. She's been getting tired a lot easier though. But other than that she's been good!" Eugene reported. The doctor wrote everything down and thanked Eugene.

Next task was his; meet the stable boys and get reports on all of the horses. He was out at the stables quickly. Max and the other guard horses were quite well. All of the female horses were well. Babe was soon to deliver her mare, she was very healthy. The males were also well. Two of them were just upgraded to guard horses. Eugene was happy and moved on to his next task. Going to all of the royal meetings Rapunzel was supposed to be at. The first was with the queen about the upcoming ball. Just what he wasn't good at, socializing. Yes he could charm a whole room, but he had spent most of his life trying to avoid people. He met up with the queen in her study.

"Good morning, Mr. Fitzherbert. How can I help you this morning?" the queen asked from behind her desk.

"Um, I came to fill in for Rapunzel. She was resting beautifully and I didn't want to interrupt her sleep." Eugene smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are very good to her," the queen giggled. "My husband would've woke me up so he could avoid ball meetings! Especially with my mother!" Eugene nodded and sat down. The next two hours were spent looking at color pallets (Eugene didn't mind this), napkin material (he could've done without that), and what the royal family would be wearing (this excited the young prince consort. It was nice to know what he was going to be wearing!)

Eugene bid the queen good bye and headed off onto his next task of the day. Checking in on Rapunzel. It had been about 4 hours since he had left her sleeping. He needed to make sure she was alright, because now she definitely should be awake. He walked to their room and lightly tapped on the door. When he received no reply he slowly let himself in. Rapunzel was in the same tight ball but her face was scrunched up. Almost as if in pain. He slowly moved to her side and put a hand to her forehead. She was clearly burning up.

"Punz," he whispered, softly rubbing her cheek. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Eugene she smiled.

"Hi," she mumbled weakly.

"Hello, love. Are you feeling alright?" he asked trying to mask his concern.

"I just don't feel good, but I'll be good soon," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Alright, you stay here. I'm gonna go get the doctor and some soup," he said pushing sweaty strands out of her face.

"Thank you Eugene," she whispered fading back to sleep. He kissed her head lightly then left in a rush. He first got the doctor. Pugh quickly headed for Rapunzel's room. Eugene then ran to the kitchen. He whipped up some homemade chicken soup. He used to make it for the kids in the orphanage. Rapunzel had never been sick enough for him to make it before. He was back to their room in a flash. The doctor was taking Rapunzel's temperature as he walked in.

"Ah. Mr. Fitzherbert, I have sentenced your wife to bed rest. She has a high fever and some abdominal pain. My guess is the baby has moved into an uncomfortable position for the princess. For the next few hours I would like you to stay with her so that if anything new develops you can inform me right away." Eugene nodded as the doctor left. Rapunzel looked pathetic. She was pale and clammy. Her already spiky hair was stuck partly to her forehead and part everywhere else.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi baby," Eugene cooed. He placed a tray over her. The soup was steaming up. He also had cut up an apple. Those usually settled his stomach.

"Ah thank you so much," Rapunzel mumbled, taking in a deep breath of the great scent. Soup was her favorite.

"Eat up. That way you can rest some more," Eugene added pulling a chair over next to the bed.

* * *

_Short I know... but I probably will have another chapter up by tonight! Review?_


	10. Helpless

For the last few months pregnancy hadn't been that bad for Rapunzel. Yes she was getting fatter ea h day, that was a downside. But she mostly felt happy and free. She wasn't expected to go to as many classes. And at night Eugene would still hold her tight, or slink down and talk to her belly.

Unfortunately, those days were not today. Yes, Eugene was right by her side, but she did not feel happy and light. On the contrary. She felt down a groggy. Every time she moved her baby would kick or she would have unbearable abdominal pain. She would squeeze her face and Eugene would immediately grab her hand. The doctor had told her that they weren't contractions because she was still 3 months too early to go into labor.

When she heard this she just wanted to cry. Three more months of this pain and suffering, she didn't know if she could handle it. Many of the women around the castle had told her there was only issues and pain during labor. If that was the case, then why was she in so much pain at this very moment? And why did she feel as if some sort of issue was arising.

It had been about a week since Eugene had let her sleep in, only to come back to a very sick wife. And ever since that day she hadn't been able to get out of bed. Eugene had to help her eat because she was just too tired. And when she needed to use the rest room, he had to help her in. She felt worthless. Even when she was stuck in her tower, she never needed this much help. Mostly because she was never sick. She had always been independent, and now she was being too dependent.

"Thank you," She sighed as Eugene picked up the empty bowl that he had been feeding her from.

"I would do anything for you," He smiled kissing her forehead. He looked down at Rapunzel and noticed tears brimming in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"I just feel so helpless, and useless," She mumbled. Tears were freely rolling down her cheeks. Eugene immediately sat next to her putting her in his lap.

"Shhh… don't say that," He replied rubbing her back.

"But I am. Even in the tower I could feed myself if I didn't feel good," She cried resting her head on Eugene's shoulder.

"Yes but nobody was there to take care of you, other than Pascal," Eugene added, "And now I'm here too and if you need to be fed or washed or carried or anything, I'm here." Rapunzel smiled looking up at her husband. How much he had changed since that first day she met him. Once selfish, now selfless. Once a scared boy hiding behind a false identity; now a grown man who was as amazing as his real identity.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I think I'm going to rest now." Eugene nodded and moved her back to the bed. He tucked her in, and softly kissed her lips. This left a faint smile painted on her face as he got ready to leave. She loved him.

* * *

_Once again short, but i'm trying to update everyday. Maybe twice in one day. Also some of the best stories keep you waiting. And now i'm keeping you waiting too!_


	11. Worse

_Wow. I am so sorry for my very slow delay. To be completely honest I had kind of hit a writers block again. But then a more people added my story to their alerts and faves and suddenly I got the will to write more. It's not my best work but it is the best I could do._

* * *

Rapunzel was getting worse as each day moved forward. Each day sleep came too easily then the next she couldn't get to sleep at all. The pain in her abdomen was worsening each day. She couldn't sit up, her eating was faltering, and she sweat like a pig.

Eugene was a nervous wreck. When Rapunzel couldn't get to sleep her would rub some of the sleeping herbs, the doctor had prescribed, over her chest and would sing her to sleep. When she couldn't keep any food down, he would try to feed her again and again until something stayed down. All over the castle the maids and servants marveled at how much the young lad was taking care of the sick princess. Some still had their doubts about the former thief. Those were quickly squashed away after seeing how much he cared for their princess.

On this particular day, Eugene had just sung a lullaby and Rapunzel had restlessly fallen into sleep. He could still see the pain etched into her skin. The beads of sweat on her forehead were wiped away with a cool cloth.

"Oh Rapunzel," Eugene sighed taking her hand in his.

"She is quite a trooper," A light voice filled the air. The queen stepped farther into the room taking the chair on the other side of her daughter's bed. "She reminds me much of myself." Eugene just nodded. "You know, Eugene, you can leave her alone to at least change. You will be in the same room."

Eugene looked down at himself. He then realized he hadn't changed in over a week. He had been so wrapped up in Rapunzel he hadn't thought about himself. Come to think of it he hadn't eaten much either. His stomach started to rumble. He quickly shook his head, he couldn't leave Rapunzel.

"I can stay with her. Go change and eat something. She's going to be fine," the queens soothing voice convinced him to go. He grabbed a change of clothes, changed, and headed out to the kitchens.

The queen watched him leave with a slight smile on her face. Her happy thought were interrupted by a moan of pain coming from the bed. Her daughters face was scrunched up once more. Annalise noticed Rapunzel's hand moving across the bed, as if searching for something. The queen instantly took the hand in hers.

"M-momma?" Rapunzel groaned quietly.

"Shh everything is going to be alright," Annalise responded quietly. Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked around, "Don't worry Eugene went to eat. The boy has eaten very little in the last few days." Rapunzel smiled weakly.

"He is the best husband," Rapunzel sighed happily, "I owe him a lot."

"It's what comes with marriage. When I was sick, pregnant for you, your father was crazy. Every time I would cough, he would freak out. I think he lost 40 pounds from not eating."

"That seems like something he would do," Rapunzel replied. A wave of pain hit her and she squeezed her mother's hand tightly.

"Just breathe," Annalise soothed. She knew these symptoms all too well. Her worst fears were being realized. She was almost certain that what she had gone through was now happening to her daughter. She needed to have a meeting with her husband and the doctor. She wanted to talk to Eugene but the young man didn't need to worry until she was certain.

Annalise looked down to see her daughter asleep. At the same time she could hear large footsteps approaching the room. Most likely Eugene. Just as she had suspected the young man walked into his room. He looked nice now that he had changed and at least he had eaten. Eugene took up his position next to Rapunzel's bed. The queen bid him goodbye. She needed to find her husband. They needed to talk about this.

* * *

_See told ya it wasn't that good. Sorry for any errors. Also I am going to be starting a new Tangled fic hopefully it will help me be motivated to finish this one and my new story. And I'm getting my Wisdom Teeth out on Tuesday (YIKES!) so hopefully on one of my sick days Ill write some more!_


End file.
